


Come meet Albert

by Black14embers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Albert's awesome, Fluff, Jealous Grantaire (kind of), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black14embers/pseuds/Black14embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albert was nothing to be jealous off.<br/>Yet why did Grantaire want to kick him out of Enjolras' 6th storey window?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come meet Albert

**Author's Note:**

> CBF stands for Cynical Boyfriend.  
> Though I'd tell you all in advance.  
> Hope you enjoy this, it kind of happened  
> AND HAPPY BEST FRIEND DAY GUYS.

Albert was certainly a specimen to behold. With his silky black mane, steely green eyes and lean physique. Grantaire hated to admit it, but he was jealous. His mind was ravaged by a green eyed monster that haunted his every thought, and he was ashamed of it.

Grantaire presently sat at the back table in the Musain, a bottle of alcohol left untouched in front of him. Grantaire felt slightly out of place in his array of bright colors. His attire ranged from bright orange converses, a pair of blue jeans, a white and green shirt and an almost neon green shirt. Whereas he was a mess of odd colors and shades, Enjolras was a perfect symmetrical angel. With his navy blue jeans, white dress shirt, red pullover jersey and black boots, his hair was even more refined than Grantaire’s. His perfect short, blonde curls arranged on his head like a golden halo, while Grantaire's brown curls were shoved under a grey beanie that had seen better days.

Grantaire hadn't even looked at his beer, which earned a strange look from Feuilly who sat next to him. But another name slipping from Enjolras’ lips had turned him into a mess of a green frustration. Although he felt bad for doing it he couldn't help but scowl as he listened in on his Apollo’s conversation.

“Albert is surprisingly intelligent ‘Ferre, it's unbelievable but he really is.” Enjolras said as he leaned over Combeferre’s shoulder, looking at the book in his friend's hands.

“You can't blame me for being skeptical Enjolras, I mean it's Albert.” Combeferre sighed, placing his book down and looking his friend directly in the eyes.

Combeferre had a look that radiated pure skepticism, which was odd considering he was conversing with the rational Enjolras. Combeferre had a boyish air about him, which made sense considering he was wearing a pair of khaki jeans, navy marvel shirt and a pair of red vans. He was ever the comic lover at heart.

“Please Combeferre just let me show him to you.” Enjolras pleaded, seemingly desperate for his best friend’s approval.

What about his approval? Grantaire hissed inwardly.

“Fine. But first let me grab Courfeyrac, before he gets slapped by that poor brunnette.” Combeferre conceded wearily, sighing as he rose out his chair.

Grantaire watched with narrowed eyes when a small grin settled on Enjolras’ face as he packed up his books. Grantaire's face quickly changed as soon as his eyes met Enjolras’ who quickly looked down, a blush settling across his cheeks. That made Grantaire smile, nobody could make Enjolras blush like him which was certainly an accomplishment. Enjolras picked up his phone and Grantaire looked down at his phone, expecting the imminent text from Enjolras.

_Blonde Curly Fry: Why do you keep staring at me?_

_CBF: Who says I'm staring at you?_

_Blonde Curly Fry: Your eyes you moron -_-_

_CBF: Maybe I'm staring at Combeferre, he certainly looks lovely today. That Thor shirt definitely accentuates his arms._

_Blonde Curly Fry: Should I be questioning my love life?_

_CBF: I wouldn't know, should you?_

_Blonde Curly Fry: Don't be cynical R, I'll see you tonight?_

_CBF: I'm there if you bring pizza ;)_

_Blonde Curly Fry: Two pepperoni’s?_

_CBF: You know me so well *^*_

_Blonde Curly Fry: I pride myself with that information_.

Grantaire grinned inwardly as Enjolras chuckled and glanced up at him, before stepping out the door, Courfeyrac and Combeferre behind him. Grantaire sighed as his jealous ebbed away, Enjolras’ texts giving a well needed break.

***

Enjolras knew that Grantaire was jealous of Albert, that's what made it so fun. He didn't know why R was jealous, it was Albert, what was there to be jealous about?

Enjolras was sitting on his leather couch, across from Courfeyrac and Combeferre, who had turned the all about Albert session into a quiz Enjolras about Grantaire session. Well it was mainly Courfeyrac doing the quizzing, Combeferre was just staring at Courfeyrac with a look of pain.

“Just tell me what I want to know, I need to win this bet, be a mate Enjy!” Courfeyrac pleaded his lips forming into a childish pout.

“You. Made. A. Bet. On. My. Sex. Life!” Enjolras stressed gripping his hair in his hands.

“Just tell me who topped! I'm betting it was you, you bad child.” Courfeyrac teased.

And that was where Enjolras turned into a bright, red apple and practically kicked Courfeyrac out of his sixth floor apartment. He reserved a slightly more regal goodbye to Combeferre, saying he'd call him later.

Enjolras was now alone, in a big apartment with Albert. Grantaire was surely going to burst a vein.

It wasn't ten minutes later when a knock sounded at his front door. Enjolras opened the oak door with a flourish, but not before sending a blinding grin in Albert’s direction.

In front of him stood Grantaire, dressed in slightly classier attire: a grey sweater, blue jeans, the same orange converses and no beanie.

“Is he still here?” Grantaire hissed, glaring around Enjolras’ apartment for the annoying presence.

“Yes _Albert_ is still here.” Enjolras said shutting the door behind Grantaire. “I don't know why you hate him so much.”

“He ruins everything,” Grantaire pouted flopping down on the black, leather couch.

“That was one time Grantaire, he obviously didn't mean to.” Enjolras replied.

“He walked straight into the room and sat in the middle of the bed, while we were wibblywobbling.” Grantaire mumbled.

“I honestly don't know what's cuter, your inability to say what happened last night or you grudge against poor old Albert.” Enjolras chuckled.

“When is your sister picking him up? Please say tomorrow.” Grantaire complained kicking his legs into Enjolras’ lap.

“Sorry, you've got two more days with him R.” Enjolras said smiling at Grantaire’s contorted expression. “He's not that bad, just go say hi to him.”

“He's a dem-.”

“Oh look here he is now, go on R, he won't bite.” Enjolras interrupted.

Grantaire scowled but being a dutiful boyfriend, he stood up and trudged over to the demon spawn.

“Be nice,” Enjolras echoed from on the couch.

Grantaire muttered a few curses under his mouth and crouched down to Albert's height.

“Bonjour mon petit ennemi.” Grantaire hissed.

“Grantaire,” Enjolras reprimanded.

“Bonjour mon petit ami,” Grantaire said in a nicer tone, the scowl still locked on his face.

“How easy was that?” Enjolras asked turning Grantaire so he could face him and out his hands on his shoulders.

“I refuse to speak about that thing,” Grantaire muttered looking at Enjolras with a mix of annoyance and admiration.

“Albert is not a thing Grantaire,” Enjolras chided sighing as he stared into the green eyes in front of him.

“He's still fugly,” Grantaire grumbled.

Enjolras let out a loud bark of laughter before placing a quick peck on his boyfriend's cheek and crouching down to Albert’s height.

“You're not a fugly cat, are you Albert?” Enjolras murmured, picking up the welcoming bundle of black fur. “Come. Pet him Grantaire.”

Enjolras smiled widely as he urged Albert towards Grantaire's stiff figure. Grantaire sighed and reached a cold hand towards Albert and placed a hand on his head, Albert then proceeded to hiss at him loudly. Grantaire jumped back and muttered a few choice curses under his breath.

“I told you he hated me Enj!” Grantaire exclaimed crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh ‘Taire,” Enjolras said letting Albert down and watching as the black fur ball padded into the kitchen. “He's just a cat.”

“An evil cat nonetheless.” Grantaire pointed out, looking at Enjolras smugly.

Enjolras didn't grace his boyfriend with a response, instead pulling him into a kiss.

_Grantaire would warm up to Albert, Enjolras was sure of it._

 

 

 

 


End file.
